A pole saw generally has a lengthy handle and a comparatively large saw blade attached to the tip end of the handle, and thus is bulky and often obstacle when carrying it around or storing it. Particularly when a large saw blade is attached to the tip end of a long handle, it is difficult to handle and store it.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3153730 (Patent Document 1) discloses a structure which has a control pole (17), an attachment (15) attached to a distal end of the pole by a bolt (18), and a saw section (13) attached to the attachment (15) by a bolt (16).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-67001 (Patent Document 2) discloses a saw having a replacement saw blade (7) configured to be foldable.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-43001 (Patent Document 3) also discloses a pole saw having a saw blade body (3) configured to be foldable.